christmas with a side of injury
by yankeegal13
Summary: Athena faces the holidays after breaking her leg, how will she manage.
1. Chapter 1

It was close to Christmas for the agency. Athena had sent her officemates to get some things for around the office so she could focus on decorating the office for the holiday. In the middle of decorating the office she noticed a few things that if she was not careful that it would have injured either herself or one of her coworkers. Athena spent approximately two hours putting decorations up and after putting up most of the decorations she found her favorite ornament she got from Simon the previous year so she decided to put it up on the high top of the tree in the office.

When Athena was done putting the ornament on top of the tree she forgot to watch where she was stepping and she fell on top of something she was using and she yelled, "Ouch that hurt, what was that about." After Athena fell she began to think, "Maybe i should walk over to the couch to rest whatever that is." But just as Athena made it up again she once again fell over but this time it was too much for her and when she fell the pressure was too much and she heard something crack. Athena said to herself, "I hope i'm not hearing what i think i'm hearing." Just as Athena tried to stand up again she felt pain spiraling up her left leg. Athena thought, "Ok no messing around." Just then Athena noticed the phone on the other side of the room. Athena began to think, "Ok, i can make it up to call the other guys back". But just as she tried to get up to hobble over she fell on her already injured leg.

As she tried to get up to crawl over to the phone she heard a knock on the door. Athena said, "Come in." The person at the door opened it and recognized it as her coworker Apollo. Apollo said, "Why Athena what happened." Athena said, "I fell down when you were out and it hurts." Apollo said, "What hurts can you say." Athena said, "My leg hurts, it hurts bad, i tried to get to the phone to call for help but the pain is too bad." Apollo said, "Here i'll call for a dispatch and then call Mr Wright are you okay with me staying with you for now." Athena said, "Im okay with that." After that, Apollo called for an ambulance dispatch to get Athena to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few minutes after Apollo called for an ambulance before the ambulance came. While they were waiting Apollo filled out some important info and left a message to Mr Wright to let him know him and Athena would be out of the office.

After Apollo finished doing what he had to do, he went to go visit the hospital to get Athena admitted. When he told the receptionist, the receptionist told him Athena was in room 119 on the orthopedic emergency ward and he asked to be escorted there. When he got to Athenas hospital room he asked Athena how she was doing. Athena said, "I'm doing okay now, my leg still hurts though." Apollo said, "It's okay Athena, just get some rest, a doctor will come soon as they can." Athena said, "Thanks apollo."

A few minutes later, a doctor came in and asked some questions to both Apollo and Athena. After the questioning was done, the doctor said, "Ok ms cykes, now this machine is going to look at your leg from your hospital bed, are you okay with that." Athena said, "I'm okay with it." The doctor looked at Athena's leg from different angles. After the x-ray was done, Athena decided to sleep for a bit.

A few hours later, Apollo and Athena heard a knock on Athenas hospital room. They realized it was the doctor who took Athenas x-ray. The doctor said to Apollo, "I just took some charts and unfortunately your coworker has no less then three broken bones in her leg. Thankfully surgery is not a necessity at this time but you should let me know after the holiday if it acts up or gets worse." Just as the doctor was talking to Apollo about discharge information, Athena started to wake up. Apollo said, "Why Athena, you are waking up, how do you feel." Athena said, "A little thirsty." The doctor asked, "Do you want me to get you something to drink real quick, you can be released within the hour." Athena said, "Some orange juice is okay." The doctor also asked Athena, "Im just gonna get you some fitting for a cast on your leg, is there a color you want and how would you like to get around." Athena said, "Red is okay and i'm okay with crutches just so i can try to walk when i can." After the consultation and an hour of observation, Apollo and Athena left the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

After Apollo dropped Athena off, he decided to go back to the office. He didn't want to be the one sharing the bad news but he knew Athena would have wanted him to be honest and tell everyone what was going on. After he made sure Athena got home safely he walked back to the office to let Mr Wright and Trucy know what was happening.

When Apollo got to the office, he noticed the office door was open. When he opened the door, he noticed Mr Wright was there. Mr Wright said, "Why Apollo, i see you are back early, how is everything going, i saw your note you left." Apollo said, "Everything is going okay, i just had to take care of something." Just as Apollo was about to talk to Mr Wright, Trucy decided to come in. Trucy said, "Why Apollo, i didn't know you were coming back today is everything okay." Apollo said, "I'll explain to you in a minute." Mr Wright said, "Alright Apollo, I must know what is going on." Apollo then decided to sit down. When Apollo was seated he told Mr Wright and Trucy, "When i came in earlier, I found Athena injured, she said her leg was bothering her so i called for an ambulance dispatch. Well, she was diagnosed with a broken leg at the hospital." Trucy said, "Oh my gosh, that is horrible." Mr Wright said, "Did you let everyone else know yet, i know Mr Blackquill and Mr Gavin will need to know." Apollo said, "I'm going to let them know next time i see them."

Just as Apollo mentioned that, they heard a knock on the door. On the other side was Ema Skye. Ema said, "Why Mr Wright, when i came by earlier there was no one in is everyone ok." Mr Wright said to Ema, "The three of us are okay but Apollo came in a few minutes ago and informed us that Athena has a broken leg." Ema asked Mr Wright, "Is there anything you want me or need to do, Mr Gavin needed some time out of the office to decorate the office and he wanted me to ask you." Apollo said, "I wanted Mr Gavin and Mr Blackquill to be informed on what is happening as it does involve the christmas party." Ema said, "Since i planned to stop by Blackquills office next i'll let him know then." After that, Ema decided to leave and the other three got back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Athena was at home trying to relax. She tried to put on a pair of pajamas while sitting on her bed but it proved to be difficult. Athena said to herself, "Man this is hard, why is it hard to put on a simple pair of pajamas." Just as Athena figured out a way to get her pajamas on she heard her doorbell ring. Athena said, "Come in". When she noticed who it was, she noticed Mr Klavier Gavin was there. Athena said, "Why Mr Gavin, what brings you here." Klavier said, "Herr forehead told me about your injury and wanted someone to keep an eye on you."

Just as Klavier mentioned that, Athena said, "Are you sure its proper for you to watch me try to put pajamas on." Klavier said, "That i don't mind helping you with, especially the pajama pants, here i'll get you some extra pillows." Just as Klavier came back with the extra pillows, he noticed Athena had managed to get her pajama pants on. Klavier said to Athena, "Do you need help with anything else." Athena said, "Just need to get the presents wrapped for the christmas party." Klavier said, "The one this weekend, are you sure about that." Athena said, "I should be okay by then."

After Klavier finished wrapping up Athenas presents he noticed that Athena left some food on the counter so Klavier got a tray and put the food on the tray and brought the tray to Athena. Athena said, "I must have forgot about that, thanks for bringing it to me." Klavier said, "I just saw it on the counter and thought you might be hungry." Athena said, "Since i didn't get to eat lunch today i left my leftovers on the counter." Klavier said, "If that is all you need help with, maybe i'll make sure someone checks on you tomorrow ok." Athena said,"That's ok and thank you for checking on me." After that, Klavier left and Athena decided to rest the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days after Athena got injured, she felt enough improvement to go back to work. The big concerns she had to worry about were how to get around any cases that come up as well as how to make sure the injury did not affect her job. After having visitors non stop the last two days to help her get in a routine she felt ready so she got dressed and grabbed her crutches and went to the office.

It took Athena a while to get to the office. When Athena got to the office, she noticed the other three were hard at work. When Athena noticed how the office looked, she got excited. Just then Mr Wright said to Athena, "Why Athena, its nice for you to be back, how is your leg." Athena said, "Its healing very nicely, thank you for asking." Just then Trucy decided to ask, "Does this mean you will be joining us for christmas, we are celebrating in two days." Athena said, "I already have everyones presents wrapped. Mr Gavin came by and helped while i was recuperating."

After the four started talking, there was a knock on the office door. Athena wanted to walk to the door but Apollo kept saying, "No Athena, we can take care of the door, you just relax." Just as Apollo said that, the door opened up, on the other side was Simon Blackquill. Simon said, "You guys requested me to help you guys." Apollo said, "Yes we did, since Athena is unable to do some tasks we need some help with those tasks." Athena said, "I heard that." Apollo said, "Now Athena, we have some decorating that involves heavy lifting and bending over and with your leg being broken we dont want to risk anything happening." Athena said, "But what can i do in the meantime." Mr Wright said, "I got an idea, maybe if any cases come in in the meantime you can take care of the cases between now and the end of the year to make up for not being able to do much office work, maybe when we finish decorating the two of us can get lunch privately, just us two is that okay." Athena said, "That is fine with me." After the conversation, Simon helped the other three out.


	6. Chapter 6

After Simon left the office, Phoenix decided to take Athena out for lunch and he left Apollo and Trucy alone in the office. While the two were alone in the office, Trucy asked Apollo, "Why is daddy leaving us alone in the office." Apollo said to Trucy, "What do you mean." Trucy said, "He took Athena by himself and left us alone." Apollo said to Trucy, "Remember a few days ago you noticed I was out of the office, well Athena fell and broke her leg that day and she is still unable to do some things." Trucy said, "I'm starting to understand now, but how does that apply to us being here alone." Apollo said, "Well, with Athena's leg she needs some modifications around the office as well as for the holiday party." Trucy said, "Why dont we make some small accommodations for her to use. I know i keep an old side table she can use until her leg heals." After the two talked, they decided to get back to work

 **Meanwhile**

Athena and Phoenix were having lunch together privately and Athena said to Phoenix, "Thanks for taking me out for lunch boss." Phoenix said, "It's no problem Athena, i just thought we needed some time alone." Athena said, "I hardly consider that time alone." Phoenix said, "Sorry about that, anyway i wanted to discuss some things alone with you." Athena asked, "What kind of things." Phoenix said, "I was thinking of this past week, remember a few days ago when Apollo came back and i noticed you weren't with him and he told me about what happened, well it made me think of some ideas of how you can enjoy the holiday party as well as some modifications for around the office." Athena asked, "What kind of modifications." Phoenix said, "Well, for the party, the building itself supplies wheelchairs for those who need them but as far as around the office, you can use the couch in the office and if your leg acts up you can just use the bed." Athena said, "That is okay with me, also can i stick with paperwork and trials in the meantime." Phoenix said, "That is completely okay with me, if its easier for you, i guess i can let you do that." After finishing their lunch phoenix and Athena went back to the office.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Athena was getting ready for work when suddenly she heard a knock on her door. On the other side of the door was Simon. Athena said, "Why Simon, i was just getting ready for work." Simon said, "I was just passing through here so i thought i'd come to check on you." Athena said, "Thank you Simon." Just then Athena tried to grab her crutches so Simon handed them to her.

After Simon handed Athena her crutches, he started asking Athena, "I was thinking, with christmas eve tomorrow and next week being new years, do you have any plans for new years." Athena said, "I had something planned but i had to cancel them this week." Simon said, "What did you have planned that you had to cancel." Athena said, "Me, Apollo and Klavier were going to go ice skating but i cancelled them when i got injured." Simon said, "Maybe those two can still go and we can do something else that won't affect your leg." Just then Athena said, "I'm okay with that."

After a bit of talking Athena asked Simon, "I just wanted to ask you, how did you find out about my injury, when i went in yesterday, i noticed you were helping the guys out." Simon said to Athena, "Skye-Dono told me, she said she found out when she stopped by your office and since she had planned to visit me, she told me then." Athena said, "That was so nice of Ema to do that."

After that, Athenas phone rang, on the other end was Mr Wright. Mr Wright said, "Athena you never called us to let us know if you were going to be in and we have a client to meet." Athena said, "Sorry boss but i had some company and got distracted." Simon asked, "What was that about." Athena said, "Mr Wright said to make up for not being able to help much at the office, he gave me permission to take more cases since i have a medical bill to pay." Simon said, "Is it related to your leg." Athena said, "Yes it is, since i was in an ambulance." Athena said, "Well i should finish getting ready." Simon said, "I'll drive you when you are ready." After Athena got ready Simon drove her to work.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was the day of the company christmas party. Simon stayed at Athenas apartment the night before so he could help Athena that morning. A few hours before they planned to leave, Simon said to Athena, "So today is the company party, are you going to be okay." Athena said, "I should be okay, and what my boss said about the wheelchair, i gave some thought, i do plan to use the wheelchair so i can enjoy everything." Simon said, "That is good to know, i'm going to let mr Gavin know." Athena said, "I'm curious since i've been wearing my pajama pants to work the last two days should i put some other loose pants on." Simon said, "I can help you with that, just let me know what you plan to wear and i can set it out." After Athena did her routine and got dressed, Simon grabbed Athenas crutches and the two went to the party.

It took almost half an hour for Simon and Athena to make it to the building where the party was being held. Athena said to Simon, "I'm going to go see where the wheelchairs are i'll meet you in a few minutes." Just after she said that instead of going to look, she had someone tap her shoulder, when Athena turned around she noticed it was Miles Edgeworth. Mr Edgeworth said to Athena, "You don't have to worry about the wheelchair, i already reserved you one." Athena said, "I thought Mr Wright was expecting me to pick it up." Just then Mr Wright came by. Mr Wright said, "It's okay, Edgeworth i can take Athena to get the wheelchair thanks for waiting." After that, Mr Wright took Athena to the wheelchair hold area.

After Mr Wright took Athena to get a wheelchair for the party, Athena decided to try to talk to whoever she could. Evntually she ran into Trucy and Apollo. Trucy said, "Hi Athena, i'm glad you decided to come." Athena said, "Thank you trucy, i've been happy to see you as well." After talking to Trucy and Apollo a few minutes, Athena felt a push on the wheelchair Apollo wanted to see who it was, but when he saw it, he realized it was Athenas friend Juniper. Juniper said to Athena, "Why Athena, i didn't know you were using a wheelchair." Athena said, "It's only for the event, i do have crutches." Juniper asked, "Why do you need the wheelchair for today." Athena said, "I broke my leg last week and so Mr Wright offered to let me use one." Juniper said, "That is so nice of him."

Athena and Juniper went around to enjoy the rest of the party. While they were enjoying the party, Mr Blackquill came up to the two of them. Simon said, "I guess you found the wheelchair hold area ok then." Athena said, "Yes i did find it okay." Eventually Athena started hearing too many voices so Juniper took her outside the room briefly. Juniper said to Athena, "Are you okay Athena." Athena said, "I heard too many people talking at once." Juniper said, "Maybe we can sit out here and chat for a bit. We can get some ice cream later." After talking a few minutes Athena and Juniper went back inside.

Athena and Juniper started to hang around the dessert bar a few minutes before Mr Wright decided he wanted to start hanging out presents. When everyone started getting their presents Apollo said to Athena, "Here i got your presents when i was picking up mine." Athena said, "Why thank you apollo." Apollo and Athena both opened their presents together. After a while of opening the presents, the two eventually got to the presents they got each other. When Apollo got to the present from Athena and opened it, he found a shaving kit. Apollo said, "Athena, did you really just get me a shaving kit." Athena said, "You were talking in your sleep and you said in your sleep you wanted to shave your legs." Apollo said, "Ok i guess i say some emberrasing things sometimes." After Apollo opened the present from Athena, Athena opened her present from Apollo, when she saw what it was, she noticed it was a pair of ski pants." Athena said, "Why Apollo these are nice. How did you know." Apollo said, I just wanted to find something nice i didnt know if you were still looking." Athena said, "I'll have to keep that for later this season." After everyone opened their presents, Athena decided to say goodbye to everyone and her and Simon went to her apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been almost a week since the christmas party. For two days after the party, there was no cases to take care of so Athena was able to fit in a doctors appointment to get fitted into a new cast to make it easier to do her job at work. It didn't take as long to get ready as it did the previous week but it still took a while for her.

While Athena was getting ready for the day, Apollo decided to come by to visit Athena. Athena said to Apollo, "Why Apollo, what brings you here." Apollo said, "The office is closed along with the courts and i didn't want to be at my apartment alone so i thought maybe we can hang out for a bit." Athena said, "I'm okay with that." Just then Athena decided to use her crutches to walk to the door.

Just then, Apollo asked Athena, "I talked to Mr Blackquill yesterday, he told me something about ice skating, how did the ice skating talk come up." Athena said, "He came by before the christmas party last week and i told him i wanted to go ice skating and i wanted to do it with you and since you might have wanted to go ice skating with Mr Gavin, i was going to invite both of you." Apollo said, "So you had plans to go ice skating with me, why did you cancel the plan." Athena said, "I was about to make the plan a few days later and then i got injured, after that, i knew it was going to be impossible with the injury." Apollo said, "If i had known you were going to go ice skating i would have let him know."

After Apollo and Athena talked for a bit, they decided to call Mr Gavin. When the phone picked up, the two heard some muffled sneezing on the other end. Apollo said, "Hello, Klavier is that you." Klavier said, "It is, and sorry if the noise is bothering you, i came down with a cold yesterday." Apollo said, "Are you okay, do you want someone to come over to help." Klavier said, "No need, i called someone to help me for a few days." Just then, Apollo and Athena heard some coughing on Klaviers end. Athena said, "That must be awful." Klavier said, "It's been keeping me up since yesterday so im glad you called so thank you for checking on me ." Apollo said, "No problem and i hope you feel better soon."

Just after the two got off the phone with Prosecutor Gavin, there was another knock on the door. On the other end was Simon. Simon said to Apollo, "Why Justice-Dono, if i had known you were visiting, i would have included you in the plans." Apollo said, "What plans." Athena said to Apollo, "When i told him i was unable to go ice skating, he made plans for us to go out for dinner and see fireworks tonight to celebrate the new year." Simon said, "You still want to come along right, Since all the two ticket options were taken, i have an extra ticket if you want to come." Apollo said, "I'd be happy to come." Just then the three decided to head out.

After the three spent some time together over dinner, the three of them decided to go see some fireworks together. During the fireworks, Athena noticed that Apollo was distracted. Athena asked Apollo, "Are you ok Apollo." Apollo said, "Oh, im fine Athena, just worried a bit." Athena said, "Maybe i can use widget on you." During the session Athena said, "You said you were worried about something can you tell." Apollo said, "Athena, i just want you to relax, if it concerns Gavin i will tell you after the fireworks." Just then, the yellow sign showed up when Apollo mentioned Gavin." Simon said to Apollo, "If its easier for you we can spend the night at his place." After the fireworks ended, Apollo, Athena and Simon went to the car to go to Klaviers place.

When the three got to Klaviers house, the three of them saw Klavier laying awake. Klavier said, "What are you guys doing here." Athena said, "Apollo started to worry about you while we were enjoying our evening so we wanted to check on you." Klavier said, "Thanks Freulian." Just then Klavier started sneezing heavily. Simon said to Klavier, "Do you need anything, we were thinking of spending the night in case you need help." Klavier said, "Tissues is fine." After Simon got klavier the tissues, the three of them reflected on their holidays.


End file.
